


Daydream stalking

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: It's hard figuring out if the visions he's having throughout the day are real or not, but they aren't really that unpleasant.





	Daydream stalking

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a shorter series of chapters that may or may not lead to any big conclusion.

Holding on to the loop hanging from the pipe connected to the ceiling of the train Harry tried to ignore the strangers who kept rubbing against him in the fully packed train. It was rush hour, the worst time for anyone who didn’t have to be on the train to travel publically. Harry could have gone earlier, but he didn’t really mind the packed trains.

The train slowed down as it reached another station. A handful passengers left, but was replaced by at least twice as many. As soon as they were on the doors closed and the train moved, several passengers who weren’t ready tripped, one of them even crashed against Harry from behind.

“I’m sorry,” the man whispered. It was normal to respond, but Harry found himself hypnotized by the buildings they moved past, buildings which seemed to be fading away into the distance.

Someone put their hand on his hip, gripping him softly a brief moment before the slithered over to his belly, the thumb moving softly up and down a few times before the hand dropped to the edge of his trousers. Harry’s eyes closed as the strangers hand reached his cock. As the hand rubbed Harry’s hardening cock. Excited Harry tightened his grip on the rubber loop, his breath increasing as blood filled his cock.

The hand found its way down his trousers and grabbed his hard cock. Harry’s heart was beating harder than ever as the strangers hand pumped in a familiar motion, Harry’s his head felt like it weighted more than his neck could carry and so he let it roll backwards until it rested against the stranger’s chest.

While the hand kept stroking his cock the stranger licked Harry’s neck, all the way from the collar of his shirt up to his earlobe, which he licked a few times before kissing his way down Harry’s neck again.

“Mmmmm, isn’t this nice, Harry?” The stranger whispered into his ear.

“Tom,” Harry moaned before the train did a sharp turn and Harry was brought back to reality.

Slightly confused he looked around the wagon, wondering where the stranger had gone, only to realise it was all was all a daydream.

Even if it wasn’t true there were several results from the daydream which was affecting reality. His breathing was still heavy, his cheeks burning, and his cock, while not as fully hard as it had been in his daydream, was threatening to expose what went through his head right then. Luckily he was carrying a sweater so he slowly moved his hand to cover his embarrassment as he tried to think about things that would prevent his cock from hardening further, especially until he reached his apartment.


End file.
